O Mergulho do Renascer
by Adria Lisandra
Summary: Depois de salvarem o mundo nossos heróis voltarão em outra aventura emocionante... / Continuação de O Ultimo Olimpiano/
1. Monstros? Ninguem merece

**Capitulo I – Monstros? Ninguém merece...**

Sabe, talvez ser meio- sangue seja mesmo muito perigoso. Lutas, salvamentos, mortes. Tudo isso envolve ser meio-sangue.

Mas ser é muito mais do que isso, porque você sente que finalmente encontrou o seu lugar, que você finalmente tem uma família, que você finalmente é amado...

Então se você é um, não tenha medo, se orgulhe porque isso é simplesmente o que você é e nada, nada mesmo, pode mudar isso.

Seria muito idiota se eu dissesse "meu nome é blábláblá e essa é minha historia"?

É, seria, mas não tenho outra opção. Meu nome é Alicia e tenho 15 anos, estudo em uma maldita academia de moças de Clarion, e não, eu não sou nenhuma vaca albina oxigenada, alias nem cabelo loiro eu tenho!

Bem, vamos começar do começo...

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, uma das únicas garotas normais da academia, conversava comigo tranquilamente, mesmo que meu cérebro, minha alma ou minha sanidade não estivessem lá. Eu prestava atenção em outra coisa estranha, lá vinha uma menina correndo como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Levantei-me e fui em direção dela, deixando Rachel falando sozinha.

- Ei! O quê que foi? A terceira guerra mundial, por acaso começou e eu não estou sabendo?

- Ela... Menina... Loira... Faca!

A garota apontava desesperadamente para a outra parte do pátio, o lugar de onde varias garotas estavam correndo. Olhei para Rachel ela me olhava sem, também, entender a garota. Mas quando olhei novamente para o local, entendi o que a garota falava , havia uma menina loira com uma faca na mão direita correndo, ela era loira, com olhos... Cinzentos, deviam ser lentes de contato, se bem que eu não sei, eu nunca usei. Olhei para Rachel de novo, ela parecia surpresa com o que via. Olhei para a garota de olhos cinzentos, ela me parecia familiar... Mas é claro! Agora eu me lembro eu já havia sonhado com ela algumas vezes, eu não entendia bem o porquê, mas eu havia sonhado, ela andava por uma caverna escura com um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes e com a... Rachel! Eu tinha certeza de que a Rachel sabia o que estava acontecendo, o difícil era fazer ela me contar.

- Rachel, você a conhece não é?

- Não, claro que não, por que voc...

- Rachel não minta para mim! Eu sei que você a conhec-

"Crash, Crash", a única coisa que eu ouvia era isso, e eu estava com um mau pressentimento. A dos olhos cinzento estava se aproximando, mais e mais e de repente vi algo grande, imenso atrás dela, era um, um Ciclope! O que parecia estranho e improvável, aquilo não existe! (Apesar de meus sonhos provarem totalmente ao contrario).

-Rachel! - Gritou ela – Rápido, a sua faca, aonde esta?

- Faca? Rachel você tem uma faca?

- Gente uma de cada vez!

Rachel saiu correndo na direção do monstro e da garota, ela foi ajudá-la, enquanto eu ficava ali de IPI (Impotente, Parada e Inexistente), ate o momento em que o ciclope acertou Rachel e a sua faca veio rolando aos meus pés. Fiquei imóvel sem saber o que fazer, apesar de ser bem obvio. Olhei a garota e ela estava perdendo. "Bom..." Pensei " Se eu morrer, pelo menos será por uma boa causa (Ou talvez não)" Sorri, peguei a faca e fui ajudá-la.

Não sabia o que fazer, eu apenas segui meus instintos, que na verdade me diziam para correr.

- Ei grandão ! Você é tão _bonito_, que quando olho para você tenho vontade de vomitar!

E esse foi o meu grande golpe, que fez o monstro atrair sua atenção para mim e vir tentar me matar. Palmas para mim!

Mas eu não queria fugir, eu queria lutar! Talvez ate provocá-lo mais! Então mudei o meu rumo e fui em direção ao monstro, agora era tudo ou nada.

N.B: Ri _pouco_, ein! (Foi irônico, ok? Para quem não entendeu) Apesar de me deixar triste essa falta de coração, colocar só esse pouquinho imagine! Eu achei o capitulo maravilhosos e não falo mais por que... Bem, na verdade eu escrevo, mas deixa para lá. Bem, é isso.

N.A: Bom esse foi o primeiro de muitos capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado e por favor mandem Reviews.

Beijinho...

Srta. Strawberry


	2. Eu mostro pro ciclope quem é que manda

Capitulo II- Eu mostro para o ciclope quem é que manda.

Contra ataquei com a faca da Rachel, ele tentava me acertar a cada movimento meu, mas eu era mais rápida que ele, e sendo o ciclope grande demais, ele era tão _**rápido **_quanto uma lesma apostando corrida. Mas ele também não era bobo, se esquivava perfeitamente como se soubesse o que eu iria fazer, então resolvi fazer algo totalmente inesperado, corri por trás dele e o acertei. Ele caiu no chão e se desfez, pelo menos era o que parecia.

Sentei-me no chão, estava muito cansada. Tão cansada quanto quando eu fingia fazer Educação Física (Mas é claro que naquele caso era fingimento.). Olhei para Rachel e para a garota loira, que a ajudava a levantar.

- Eu nunca fui boa em lutar...

- Jura? _Nem percebi._

Rachel revirou os olhos, e elas vieram na minha direção.

- Então, ao que devemos a honra de sua visita?

- Só uma coisa- Eu disse- Não estou nem um pouco honrada...

- Poxa Alicia! Você tinha que acabar com a minha piadinha !

- Claro ! Foi horrível!

- Desculpe se eu não sou a rainha do humor...

- Pelo menos quando eu tento, eu tenho progresso!

- Foi m-

- EII ! Podem discutir sobre isso depois ? Eu agradeceria.

- Ta!... Mas ainda sim, não é uma honra...

A enjoadinha (um apelido super carinhoso que eu dei a ela) revirou os olhos e se sentou na minha frente , Rachel se sentou logo em seguida.

- Rachel... Precisamos voltar ao acampamento, depressa...

- O que aconteceu ?

Rachel parecia aflita, como se ela já imaginasse o que tinha acontecido.

- Bom... É que...O, hãm...

- Fala logo Annabeth!

- Percy...

- O que tem o Percy ?

- Ele...- Ela respirou fundo – Ele desapareceu.

- Como assim e desapareceu ? Ele não pode ter desaparecido!

- Por acaso Percy – Me intrometi- É o garoto dos cabelos escuros e dos olhos verdes que estava com vocês naquela caverna-, não não era uma caverna, Annabeth mencionava outra nome, era ... Labirinto, isso era um labirinto!

- Como ela sabe sobre o labirinto ? Rachel você por acaso não...

- Não eu nunca mencionei nada sobre o labirinto.

- Alicia, como você sabe sobre o labirinto ?

- Sonhei com isso algumas vezes...

- Sonhou ? Você é uma meio- sangue ?

- Meio – Sangue ? Você quer dizer filha de um deus e de um mortal ?

- Sim !

- Não sei ...

- Provavelmente você deve ser, você viu o ciclope ...Mas espera ai ! Como você tinha certeza do que era um meio-sangue ?

- Já sonhei com isto também ... Principalmente com esse tal de Percy , ele é a pessoa que eu mais sonho ...

Ela não parecia estar escutando o que eu dizia , ela olhava atentamente para o meu pescoço, não não era pro meu pescoço, mas para o meu colar , o colar que eu tinha desde... desde sempre , eu realmente não me lembro um momento sem ele . Ela o tomou na mão sem o tirar do meu pescoço.

- Isso parece um... tridente, você não acha Rachel ?

Ela se aproximou e o olhou mais de perto .

- Sim... Talvez ela seja Irma do Percy , isso explicaria por que ela sonha tanto com ele...

- Talvez ... Mas ainda assim...

- Irma do Percy ?

- Sim, uma filha de Posseidon , explicamos tudo á você no caminho.

- Caminho ?

- Sim, vamos para o acampamento.

- E Como vamos chegar ate La?

- Argos, eu estava por perto cogitando todos os lugares onde Percy poderia estar, ate mesmo aqui. Vamos logo estamos atraindo uma multidão.

E ela estava certa (de novo), haviam muitas garotas á nossa volta, nos levantamos e fomos em direção a saída.

La fora havia um carro... meio estranho eu não sabia descrevê-lo , entramos no carro, nenhuma das três disse uma palavra ate uma parte do caminho, ate que Annabeth que quebrou o gelo.

- Hãm, Alicia você não acha melhor ligar para os seus pais. Sabe... Para avisar que esta tudo bem ?

Ela puxou um celular de dentro da bolsa que ela estava segurando.

- Você tem um celular ? Eu deixei o meu na academia, pensei que meio- sangues não podiam ter celulares, a não ser que quisessem dizer EII MONSTRO EU SOU MEIO-SANGUE ! VENHA ME MATAR !

- É pra emergências Rachel. Então não vai querer?

- Não, não eles não vão se importar...

- Mas Alicia eu pensei que você fosse ad-

- Olha Rachel como o seu esta bonito !

Rachel olhou através da janela e me encarou novamente com uma cara estranha.

- Continuando o que eu iria falar você não... Esqueci!

- Tudo bem aposto que não era importante.

Virei-me encostada no banco do carro , fechei os olhos , eu precisava dormir um pouco ,por mais que eu também tivesse medo dos meus sonhos ...

**N/A : Bom, esse foi um pouquinho maior, espero que gostem e mandem reviwes !**


	3. Sonhos e Profecias

Sonhos e Profecias. Do que eu tenho mais medo?

Logo adormeci, e quando me dei conta que eu estava em um lugar grande e cheio de pilastras, eu estava no Olimpo, e logo a minha frente estavam todos os deuses reunidos, e havia um deus no centro, ele era alto, com cabelos cinzentos e com olhos azuis, Zeus. Eu não conseguia ouvir o que eles diziam, então me aproximei.

-Eu exijo saber quem achou e salvou a criança!- Exclamou Zeus- Uma das crianças mais poderosas escondida? Vamos quem é o responsável por isso?

Todos os deuses abaixaram as cabeças e fizeram silencio absoluto. Aposto que se tivesse um grilo só se ouviria o: cri-cri

-Tudo bem se não foi ninguém, achem essa criança, fiquem de olho principalmente no acampamento!

Acampamento pra La, acampamento pra Ca, devia ser muito divertido esse tal acampamento já todos falavam o tempo todo sobre ele.

Enquanto os deuses se levantavam de seus tronos, meu sonho mudou drasticamente de rumo e de repente eu me encintava em uma caverna escura. Comecei a andar e foi ai que o estava amarrado, sujo e faç olhos dele estavam não tinha certeza se era ele pois ele estava de lado, então ele olhou na minha direção como se pudesse me ver, então eu tive certeza, era o então ele desviou o olhar e olhou para frente com os olhos cheios de raiva e ó na direção dele, havia uma forma que eu não consegui identificar ate me aproximar, e eu percebi que boa coisa aquilo não podia ser.

- O que você quer Minus?(Minus? Minus quanto?)- Perguntou Percy com a voz cansada e triste

- Já se decidiu Percy? O tempo esta passando...

- Eu já disse, eu não vou chamá-los, eles não virão atrás de mim.

-Percy, Percy, Percy. Eu tenho uma carta na manga, e ela esta quase pronta, e será fatal...

- Você esta blefando

- Você já deveria ter aprendido semi- deus, eu não só posso, como vou destruir você e seus amiguinhos por tentarem me destruir.

-Minus errar uma vez é humano, errar duas é total burrice... – Disse Percy com um pequeno

- Não zombe de mim meio- sangue , quem ri por ultimo ri melhor e eu irei gargalhar!

Percy abaixou a cabeça, mas rapidamente a levantou com certa duvida no rosto.

- Só por curiosidade, o que exatamente é essa arma sua, e por que você esta tão certo que ira funcionar? Pelo que eu me lembre já derrotamos você uma vez e-

- NÃO FOI VOCE QUE ME DERROTOU FOI NICO, e o simples fato de ela ser mais poderosa, e ser sua irmãzinha, é tudo o que eu preciso meio- sangue.

Percy olhou-o com os olhos arregalados para Minus.

- I-I-Irmã ?Mais poderosa? Como assim?

- Você ira descobrir meio- sangue...

- Eu exijo sabe- AHHH! – Minus o fez engolir algo.

O grito agonizante dele, enquanto ele bebia aquele liquido misterioso . Percy se contorcia e gritava mais e mais. Aquilo era torturante, eu não podia ver aquilo, eu precisava ajudá-lo e-

- Alicia?

- Ah!- gritei respirando ofegante e suando frio.

- Chegamos- disse Rachel – O que aconteceu?

Eu estava assustada, eu ainda podia ouvir os gritos na minha cabeça.

- Nada, esta tudo bem.

Rachel me olhou com uma cara desconfiada, do tipo que diz "Sua grande mentirosa". Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu estava confusa! Mais do que quando eu tentei resolver aquela gracinha do cubo mágico, fiquei tão irritada com aquele bagulhinho que joguei no chão e ele se despedaçou em mínimos fragmentos foi uma pequena chuvinha colorida no chão. Voltando ao assunto principal, o que ele quis dizer sobre ser Irmã e mais poderosa? Ele deveria ter outra irmã, porque tinham, acho que 5 minutos que eu havia chegado e eu já estava apavorada! Que tipo de meio sangue sou eu? Se é que eu sou uma.

Para falar a verdade, como se pode saber se você é ou não meio sangue? Tipo, será que tem escrito no nosso DNA em negrito "Você é meio sangue"? As vezes eu era tão nerd! Eu ate desconfiava que podia ser filha de Atena... mas se fosse para dividir o chalé com a Annabeth, eu preferia ser filha de um deus menor,como Pomona, ninguém nunca se lembra de Pomona, então eu poderia continuar com a minha vidinha vazia e sem graça, mas no fundo eu estava feliz por não ser filha de Pomona.

Descemos da van e nos dirigimos a, que provavelmente era entrada e foi ai que quase desmaiei do grande susto. Eu vi um dragão! UM DRAGÃO! Não aquele mal feito dos filmes, não, era um dragão imenso enroscado em um pinheiro, e em cima encontrava-se o Velocino de ouro. Mas para chegar á entrada eu teria de passar por La, então parei de andar e fiquei ali, igualzinho uma estatua.

- Sabe Rachel- Eu comecei- Talvez você esteja errada, talvez eu não seja uma meio sangue, o que aconteceu na escola foi provavelmente foi um simples golpe de sorte...

- Eu não acredito! Alicia você esta com medo!

- Não estou não!

- Não foi uma pergunta. - Ela me olhou com um sorrisinho cínico- Mas não se preocupe, ele é igual ao Hercules, Grande e Forte, mas é manso.

- Hercules?- Perguntou a senhorita sabe tudo, que não sabe realmente tudo.

-È o meu cachorro- Eu disse meio incerta se atravessaria ou não. E antes que eu pudesse pensar, Rachel saiu me puxando enquanto a sabidinha vinha atrás de nos.

- Oi Peleu- Ela disse acenando para o dragão...

Se eu fosse o dragão eu provavelmente a engoliria! Brincadeira... È que eu com certeza teria uma indigestão muito grande com a Annabeth.

Enquanto eu andava via pessoas lutando com espada, arco e flecha, vestidos com armadura e... Alguém levando a minha melhor amiga embora, era um alguém loiro dos olhos azuis, muito, muito bonito e sorria para mim. Então dessa vez eu deixaria passar, e simplesmente sorri de volta.

- Nem pense em se envolver com ele.

Disse a Sabidinha, como se eu desse a mínima para ela.

- Por quê?

- São filhos de Apolo, se apaixonam por qualquer uma.

Como ela tem a ousadia de falar uma coisa dessas? Mas não respondi só a fuzilei com o meu olhar mortal, enquanto ela dava um sorrisinho vitorioso.

Cínica.

Ela continuou andando ate me levar a um grande salão, onde estavam reunidos muitas pessoas, e entravam mais e mais . Algumas eu vi la fora a cinco minutos, outra apenas em sonho.

Pelos meus sonhos eu conhecia a maioria dos rostos presentes.

- Bom... Você deve ser Alica- Disse um senhor com uma diet Coke na Mao direita.

- Alicia, Senhor D. certo?

- Como sabe?- Ele me perguntou surpreso e curioso.

- Palpite...

Ele me olhou com uma cara desconfiada, mas alguém o interrompeu, era um centauro que sorria alegremente para mim. Talvez ele tivesse ganhado na loteria , ninguém ficava tão feliz em me ver, eu geralmente só trazia problemas, normalmente ninguém ficava feliz ou alegre em me ver, era sempre "encrenca" ou "problema".

- Eu sou Quiron.

- Por acaso não foi você que-

- Sim fui eu que treinei Hercules.

- Engraçado...

- Por quê?

- È o nome do meu cachorro...

Ele me olhou com um cara um tanto estranha... Mas depois voltou a sorrir, ele com certeza tinha ganhado na loteria.

- Bom meus jovens- Ele começou- Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para-

- Alguém vai casar?

- Não senhorita Sweetinyh. È algo extremamente diferente, ao que parece esta havendo uma guerra no Olimpo, para variar.

A sabidinha se meteu na nossa conversa.

Intrometida.

- O que exatamente esta acontecendo.

- Ao que parece, a algum tempo atrás, ocorreu o boato que uma criança totalmente poderosa havia nascido de maneira diferente.

- Diferente?

-É, pois ela foi criada a partir de um desejo, que alguma coisa concedeu.

- E deixa eu adivinhar- Eu disse- Zeus descobriu que a criança realmente existe e agora que saber onde ela ou ele esta?

- Exatamente, então cuidado com o que vocês fazem no acampamento, todos os deuses estão de olho aqui, pois acreditam que a criança poderá vir para cá.

- Mas mudando de assunto- Se meteu o senhor D.- Anarbrita, já descobriu a filiação de nossa nova campista?

- É Annabeth Senhor D., e sim já descobri.

- E...

- Ela é filha de Poseidon.

- Desculpe interromper Senhor D. , mas aposto que ela não tem como saber, pois alem do cordão que ela diz que é de Poseindon, ela não tem mais nenhuma prova disso!

Depois que eu disse isso Annabeth me olhou com uma cara do mal, mas logo se recompôs como se soubesse algo que eu não sabia.

Convencida.

- Na verdade eu tenho sim uma prova, quando a Alicia era menor os pais não a queriam e a jogaram no rio, e ela sobreviveu sem ajuda alguma.

Olhei incrédula para ela, como ela sabia daquilo?

- Como você sabe disso? Ninguém sabe a não ser... - A resposta foi como um soco no meu estomago- Rachel.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa, odeio quando ela ganha. Então todos concordaram com a sabidinha. Logo vi Rachel entrando pelo salão, ela ia me esclarecer aquilo, como ela teve a coragem de contar para ELA!

- Alic-

Rachel começou a ficar esverdeada, e os olhos dela começaram a brilhar, da boca dela saia uma voz que eu sei que não era dela. Eu preferia passar pelo dragão agora! Então ela começou a dizer:

_"Atrás do herói perdido irão,_

_E tudo vai dar certo, apesar dos monstros que enfrentarão._

_No final ninguém além do irmão ira se lembrar._

_O traidor, que se reconciliou ira ajudar_

_A heroína que terão de salvar_

_E ela no rio Estige mergulhara e assim renascera"_

- Devo ficar com medo?

Perguntei á alguém, e ele balançou a cabeça. Mas eu estava com medo assim mesmo. Logo Rachel voltou ao normal e me olhou com a cara mais normal possível.

- Eu disse alguma coisa

Eu balancei a cabeça assentindo

- Eu fiz de novo não é?

Ela perguntou, mas como ninguém respondeu, ela abaixou a cabeça triste, olhei para a sabidinha ela estava furiosa, não sei por que ela estava assim, mas isso me deixou feliz então sorri.

- Parece que você tem uma missão Alicia. – Quiron me alertou

Ah, como eu queria ser filha de Pomona.


End file.
